Melody Pond  Child of Lies
by Mrs Doctor Who 11
Summary: Set as the doctor enters his tardis at the end of A Good Man Goes To War. Melody Pond is a timelord baby, but it's not the time vortex that made her so...
1. Chapter 1

As soon as he reached the TARDIS console he sank into a chair, placing his head in his hands, fighting hard against the rush of emotions trying to tear him apart from the inside.

He had lied. And they didn't suspect a thing.

Twice the secret had nearly come out, twice his carefully wrapped ball of yarn nearly frayed and unravelled and came apart before his eyes.

He'd be more careful now. He had to be.

He felt terrible for lying, but not just for that. He'd made River lie too. Lie about who she was. Lie to protect him.

And her.

He knew it would kill him.

Leave an aching hole burning and smouldering at his hearts every day for the rest of forever.

But it was best.

He wouldn't do it. Not again.

Another child would not cry for him, another friend would not die for him.

Demons Run. Where a good man goes to war. The sun will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies when a good man goes to war.

No. No one else would die for him. No one else would cry for him.

But people must still lie for him.

For once it wasn't to protect him.

It was to protect her.

His daughter.

Melody Pond. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks for your lovely reviews, they fuel my writing :) just be warned, this fic might not contain as much Amy/11 as you'd hoped, but I will put some in, coz I'm devious and I don't like Rory ;) I am writing another Amy/11 fic it has 3 chapters and a baby but is set just after Day of The Moon. By the way, River isn't Amy and Rory's child, she is lying to them and you will find out her true identity in good time my friends ;) Now on with the chapter!

He regained his composure; he had to be strong for his daughter.

He stood up and started clicking, flicking and bopping random buttons - it may have looked impressive but mostly the TARDIS did all the work.

He knew what he was going to.

He knew it had to be this way.

He was going to find his daughter.

He was going to make her safe.

And then he would leave.

Forever this time.

Amy would hurt. But then she would heal.

After all, she had Rory.

And the baby.

And who did he have?

No one.

It had always been that way, after the Time War; how ironic that he permanently had a companion, yet was constantly alone.

Everyone said it was the Doctor who left, who left for five minutes and came back years later.

They said he left them.

But really they left him.

When he had Rose, he had slipped up.

Let himself think, just for a second, maybe he wouldn't be alone anymore.

And then she'd slipped away.

Even worse, he knew that where she was, she had another man. Him and not him, all at the same time.

And then he found Amy...

A stubborn little Scottish girl, following the instructions of a man, a crazy man, who'd crashed his big blue box in her back garden, and she obeyed him all because he promised to fix the crack in her wall.

He promised her five minutes, five minutes to save the universe and be back in time to whizz her round the world and back. He promised her five minutes. And came back in twelve years.

She'd known him all her life, he'd known her ten minutes, and yet almost immediately they were friends, best friends, impossible best friends who saved the world in twenty minutes and fought over the last jammy dodger and-

He fiercely wiped his hand over his eyes, blinking away the tears threatening to fall.

A slight thump brought him back to his senses.

He had landed.

He walked slowly to the door of his TARDIS, placed his hand on the handle.

If he had been in a more jovial mood he would have said 'Geronimo!' before stepping out, but now was not a time for fun.

It was a time to save those near and dear to him, Amy, Rory, River, his baby...

If he didn't do this, they would surely kill her.

For River hadn't told Rory the last part of A Good Man Goes to War.

'Demons run when a good man goes to war Night will fall and drown the sun When a good man goes to war

Friendship dies and true love lies Night will fall and the dark will rise When a good man goes to war

Demons run, but count the cost The battle's won, but the child is lost'

Yes, thats what she'd told him.

But there was another verse to that.

A few simple words that would change everything.

'The child, once lost Will then be found Returned in the hour Safe and sound

But Demons Run : where the battle began Will forevermore Mark the death Of a good Man.'

R&R please! Construtive critisism, praise, ideas all welcome! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

He stepped out into the large, metallic, grey corridors of a ship that was bland and robotic.

He immediately saw who he had been looking for.

"I'll take her now."

"You know what has to be, Doctor? What you must do to ensure her safety?"

"Yes, yes." He sounded tired, and he was, sick and tired of the constant drama and danger when all he really wanted was to travel.

He wasn't the mighty warrior people thought he was.

He was a traveller.

It was his intellect, not his fight, that had kept him alive all these years.

It still surprised him that no one seemed to realise that he never went in search of danger, but to explore.

Danger just happened to find him.

That's what set him apart from others of his kind.

Each Time Lord's name meant something different, something Gallifreyen.

Rani - Queen.

Master - Destroyer.

Doctor - Traveller.

That's all he wanted to do.

Travel around the world in his blue box.

He'd never meant to be someone who saves the world.

But those humans, always in trouble, if he left them for a second they'd be begging for him to come back.

So he had to save them.

'Anything for a quiet life.' he thought, grimly.

"Give her to me." he ordered, and a wriggling bundle suddenly appeared in his arms.

"Hello. Hello, Melody Pond. It's me, your Daddy. Only, that's our little secret. Don't go telling Mummy and Daddy Roranicus about that! It's much better if we're the only ones who know. I just want to say, I'm really gonna miss you, even if I never got to know you, really. And I'll regret that 'till I die, which isn't far off, to be honest, but it's true. I love you Melody Pond, and oh look, I'm crying, haven't done that much really. Only kidding, this body seems very emotional... So, I just... Just thought I'd tell you hello, I'm your Daddy, I'm doing everything I can to get you home safe, and... And goodbye. It kills me that I'll never see your little face again."

Tears streaming down his face, he gently kissed his daughters forehead and laid her in the Time Capsule that would take her away from him forever.

It disappeared, slowly fading into the Time Vortex; she was a proper travelling Time Lord before she'd even hit one - then again, the Doctor was her father.

"OK. She's safe. You- you sent her back to Amy and Rory?"

"Yes. We do not lie, Doctor."

"On the contrary, that is the one thing you ALWAYS do, so DON'T LIE TO ME! Just... Just tell me the truth. Is she with them?" his sudden anger had fizzled out as quickly as it had started.

"Yes."

He couldn't trust them, he knew it, but what else could he do?

Either his death, and her salvation; he hoped it was her salvation, though he was extremely worried that they would use this advantage to kill him and keep her.

Or he ran away.

And she died.

And he went on saving the world, being amazing, pretending he had never had a daughter he had sacrificed for his own selfishness.

The latter, to him, was not an option.

"So what now? Do I go in the TARDIS?"

"No, Doctor. You will be sent using a time warp, transporting you to your death, and the TARDIS will be sent into the Vortex, stationary in No Time and No Where at all."

OK, he thought, this is bad. This is very bad. And this is also very not good. But if I'm going to die, I'm going to do it in style.

He told his captor his peculiar wish.

"We do not have such a thing aboard the ship, but we have something like it, something very fitting for your place of death."

His captor went off and returned shortly with what he had requested.

Before stepping into the Time Warp, he placed it on his head.

A stetson.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

_OOOOOOOOW! God, since when were Time Warps so VIOLENT?_

He felt as if a Dalek had just rolled over his head!

Looking sideways, he saw a shiny red car coming down the road towards him.

The heat haze blurred it and he got the mild impression that maybe he should move...

THUMP!

The car ran over him.

He closed his eyes; now it felt like TWO daleks had ran over him and then beaten his noggin with a very angry Graske!

"Oh God!"

"What the hell, Tim!"

"Lets get outta here!"

"We can't just leave him! He could be dead!"

"C'mon Zoe, before the cops come or sumthin!"

The American voices just pounded on his head harder.

Their footsteps thumped away, and eventually he sat up.

His headache was lessening now, and he pulled himself up, using the red vehicle to steady himself.

_Well_, he thought, _if THAT'S how they tried to kill me off they must be more stupid than I thought!_

Dusting off his jacket and straightening his bowtie, he hopped onto the hood of the car and pulled his stetson over his eyes to block out the sun.

About an hour later, a bus turned up and two very familiar figures stepped out...

"Howdy."

They looked at him, Roranicus and Pond.

"It's the Ponds! Mr and Mrs Pond!"

He hugged them each in turn; it was bittersweet that he had them now but soon he'd never see them (or anyone for that matter) again.

A gunshot knocked his stetson from his head.

"Hello Sweetie."

"Now why do you ALWAYS do that?" he pulled River into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

She laughed lightly but he could tell she was surprised.

He looked around his friends, hating that today was the last time they would be together.

He knew why they had been brought here.

The ones who had held his daughter to ransom had planned this.

After all, they'd hate to have him die without a show, of course.

"Lots to explain. Lets go down this road. I'm sure there's a cafe somew-"

Three figures appeared out of thin air.

A woman in a white shirt and trousers.

A woman in a purple dress and fascinator.

A man in Centurian armour.

They were Amy, River and Rory.

But not the ones who had arrived by bus and- well, who the hell knew how River got here?

They were the ones he'd just left at Demons Run.

Before he could speak, the Demons Run Amy rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You've done this to me too many times." she muttered.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" he was bewildered.

"This is impossible. This is mad, and weird, and some other stuff..." Centurian Rory just kept talking while the Rory who had arrived first just gawked.

"How are you here? We've just seen you, back at Demons Run. We saw you appear and..." River stopped talking, looking hurt and sad and so, so scared.

"What are you on about?" the Doctor was now even more confused.

Demons Run Amy whispered in his ear.

"We saw you die."

* * *

><p><strong>WELL. Another craaaazy cliffhanger! Bet'cha hate me! Not as much as we hate Tim and Zoe, they just left the Doctor to die ;( So, I seem to have dug myself a very big hole as how the HECK any of this will make sense. But don't worry, I have the ideas, it's just I need to order them so SANE people can read them ;) Please R&amp;R, thanks for your support!<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Definite spoilers at the end! Hope you enjoy, remeber to review; if no one reviews I don't update because I want to know if people are reading! Just one person has to review to make me update :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"How could you do this to us?" River said, quiet anger in her voice as Amy returned to Rory's side; he hugged her awkwardly since he only had one free arm.<p>

River approached, raising her hand to slap him.

"Woah, hey, let's not get too hasty!" he walked quickly backwards, tripping over the car's tyre and landing on his back, scrambling backwards as River continued to approach him.

River stopped, shoulders sagging; she was so upset and he knew it.

The Doctor jumped quickly to his feet.

"Now, listen, River, Amy, Rory- and River, Amy and Rory. Wow, never thought I'd say that. So, erm..." he struggled to find words.

"I don't understand." Rory said.

"Nothing new there then." the Doctor said, and everyone smiled; for a moment it was just like old times.

"Right. I'm guessing there's something I don't know here. And I need you t tell me what it is." the Doctor said.

Rory, River and Amy, looked at each other uneasily.

"We can't do that Doctor. It'll interfere with your timeline and ours." River answered.

"Look around you. There's two lots of you! I'm pretty sure your timelines are totally shot as it is!"

He looked at Amy.

And his eyes were something she'd never seen before.

Scared.

"Please, Amy..."

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry, but I am. And I'm sure," she suppressed a sob "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

He sighed.

Turning to the Amy, Rory and River who had turned up first, he said:

"Sorry guys." and pointed his sonic at them.

"They disappeared straight away.

"What happened to them?" asked Rory.

"They're from a Paradox Timeline. Correction, we're in a Paradox Timeline. I sent them back to theirs. This ones different, though. This ones Time, within Time. And you're here for a reason."

"And what's that?" Amy questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders "Dunno. Want to talk it out over a picnic?"

He ambled across the sandy ground towards a lake.

River, Amy and Rory followed.

It had been a few hours since the Ponds and River had turned up, and the four friends were sat chatting and laughing, wishing to forget the previous few hours events.

Then it happened.

It was there.

The Spaceman.

In the Lake.

The Doctor said a few words to the others: "You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now you do not interfere. Clear?"

He walked to stand before the astronaut.

"Hello. It's okay, I know it's you." he said.

The astronaut opened its helmet and a voice full of the sorrow of the universe, bringing tears to his eyes and a stab to his heart floated out.

"Hello Sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the big cliffhanger type thing, couldn't resist. Steven Moffat, you clever creature, I'd pretty much forgotten until today about the Doctor's death what with all the Melody Pond space stuff going on! My idea is that perhaps the silence created the cracks to erase people memory's about them. I reckon they may have exploded the TARDIS to create the cracks and possibly some other stuff. R&amp;R!<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey. I'm sorry they made you do this. It wasn't right. They did it just to torture you. And you know, you don't have to put yourself in Stormcage for it. This wasn't your decision."

"Doctor, I don't care if they stuck a gun to my head and threatened me with the end of the earth, it doesn't excuse what I'm doing now. And I will rot in Stormcage for the rest of my _life_ because it's what I deserve. The one and only time I will leave is to aid you. Or help save the Earth you love so much."

"I'm sorry, River Song. Sorry it had to end this way."

"Do _not_ apologise." she choked on her last words as the tears fell.

The Doctor lowered his head; he was prepared.

The Spaceman raised her finger and shot.

* * *

><p>I watched as the Doctor began his regeneration, and suddenly I couldn't stand it.<p>

I was running, not looking behind me, just running.

As the Spaceman raised its finger to shoot again, I leapt in front of it.

I felt the electricity connect with my chest.

I felt it drain my life.

So this was it.

The true end of

Rory Williams.

* * *

><p>I watched as the two greatest men in my life fell down, dying.<p>

Well, one of them was.

River stopped holding me back as we sprinted towards them; the Spaceman had already started to retreat but River still shot at the scum who had attempted to kill my Raggedy Doctor.

When we reached them, the Doctor was shaking Rory, the orange light still glowing from his arms and face.

"Doctor! Rory!"

"_Come on_ Williams, all the times you've died and you choose _now_ to be the real thing!" the Doctor muttered exasperated.

He stopped shaking Rory suddenly, closed his eyes and placed a hand on Rory's chest, his face determined.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as the orange light flowed from the Doctors hand into my husbands chest.

"I'm pouring some energy into his chest. Hopefully it'll keep him alive." He said through gritted teeth.

"Will it work?" River said.

"I don't know, OK! Could save us both, could kill us both, and to be honest I don't want to talk to _you_ right now."

I looked at River, confused.

She pressed her lips together and said quietly: "You said you weren't angry."

"I'm NOT! I'm not. It's just that, well, you may well have just killed me and an innocent bystander, so I'm finding it hard to jump over rainbows with you right now!"

"What?" I gasped. "She- she tried to kill you? And what do you mean killed you? You're just regenerating are'nt you?"

"Yes, she tried to kill me, and I mean this body dying, not me." he explained.

River had a scanner over Rory that was counting his slow heartbeats as the energy poured into him.

"What d'you mean she tried to kill you? Why is this so casual?" I yelled.

"_Now_, you wanna do this, _now_?" the Doctor said.

I noticed the Doctor's glow had stopped, and it had stopped flowing into Rory too.

So why wasn't he waking up?

Our speech was interrupted by a loud, long BEEP of River's scanner.

"What? No, no!" the Doctor yelled, shaking Rory again, but even I could see that by now it was a lost cause.

"But... you were helping him. He was breathing, he was _alive_!" River said, as confused as I was.

"No. No, the energy was just life support keeping him alive... and it's just turned off." the Doctor shook his head sadly.

"Any point in trying to rescusitate him?" River asked him.

"No he's... he's gone."

"What about me?" I asked, brokenly. "What am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

><p>My head turned at Amy's words.<p>

I had to give it to her; she was keeping it together.

The Doctor seemed to realise she was there again and rushed to her, pulling her into a hug.

A sad smile curled my lips as I saw it.

He was so kind.

"You say goodbye to your husband like you should. A proper send-off to honour his memory."

The Doctor started to carry Rory over to a boat at the edge of the lake as I went to collect gasoline of an old man stood watching as the Doctor had instructed.

Amy was walking over to the TARDIS that had just materialised not far from us at the click of the Doctors fingers.

The man handed me the gasoline and observed the scene.

"Things didn't go as he'd planned I take it?" he said.

I shook my head.

Maybe I should have been surprised that he wasn't shocked at the fact we were burning a dead body on a boat in a lake in the middle of the desert, but I'd seen weirder.

I knew the Doctor, after all.

As I turned to go, the man grabbed my shoulder.

His face was hesitant.

"Remember, Miss Song: When things don't go as expected, don't expect things to be pickledickitty." he told me.

I smiled as I said: "That sounds like something -"

"The Doctor would say?" He finished for me. "It is. I think that one knew. Wasn't him though. I'd say he was a little older version of the Doctor."

I nodded mutely as I turned and walked away.

I pondered his words as I handed the Doctor the gasoline and walked over to Amy who stood watching at the TARDIS door.

I stood just behind her and placed a hand on my shoulder as we observed the Doctor push Rory's burning body on the boat into the lake then stand and watch.

"I've got hell coming for trying to kill that man." I muttered.

"And what about me? What have I got?" Amy said dejectedly. She wasn't looking at me but I could see the flames licking at her husband reflected in her eyes.

"Hey. You've got him. You're very best friend and the best man you and I will ever know. You've got the Doctor. Is that enough for now?" I asked her.

Her eyes brightened a fraction.

"Enough for forever." she sighed.

**Ok so I'm sooo sorry about the Piccledickitty bit, I know that in the Beast's mouth in The Beast Below he says Big on Dignity NOT piccledickitty but first time watching it I thought that's what he said and I found it funny so I thought I'd put it in. Did anyone else notice the similarities between Doctor Who and Twilight? They're subtle but there. Bella (Amy) falls in love with Edward (The Doctor) but when he leaves he is heartroken and settles for Jacob (Rory) - or at least she nearly does. Close enough, anyway. And if you're still reading this then you must be as desperate for Eleven/Amy to happen as I am. Or else really bored. Now go to bed my children.**

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Then it all came crashing down.

I was stood in the door of the TARDIS watching my husband burn before my eyes and I was doing nothing.

I pelted down the sands, screaming his name at the top of my lungs.

The Doctor heard me and turned; I had almost reached him.

As I reached the Doctor he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his chest.

His body was blocking my vision and I pounded at him, yelling at him to let go, but he just held me as I soaked his shirt with my tears.

I peeked from his sodden shirt just in time to see my husband sink below the water.

I cried harder, why did it always have to end this way, why did someone always have to get hurt?

His shirt was wrinkled from where I'd grabbed at it, trying to make him release me so I could plough in after Rory.

I don't know how long we stood there, him just holding me.

I think he was trying to show me that he'd always be there, that somehow he'd make up for those twelve years of my life he'd missed and I could never get back.

As I sobbed in the clutches of my Raggedy Man, I realised what hurt the most.

I'd been through this countless times before, Rory always seemed to be the one to get in mortal danger.

But this time was different.

Even though he'd technically died before, this time...

"I never got to say goodbye." I whispered into his shirt, tears still falling.

I peeked up at his face; he was looking away, his eyes troubled, seeing things replaying in his head that had no doubt occured hundreds of years ago.

"I know. Neither did I."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, kinda soppy chapter, just a filler but I noticed how Amy didn't really show any emotion when he died in my story so I thought she could have some kind of aftermath or something. The ending was just to show how the Doctor and Amy are kind of on the same waveelength - well, he lost his entire species and she just lost one person, but he knows how hard it is to lose loved ones and you never get to say goodbye. Thanks to any anonomous reviewers for keeping the mystery alive ;)<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey this chapter is the Doctors POV, thought I'd mention as some of you were confused with POV before, so on with the story :)**

* * *

><p>I could see Amy was in no fit state to move, and yet that's exactly what we had to do.<p>

"Ally oop, Pond!" I said gently as I lifted her into my arms.

She looked a little surprised, but just curled closer into my chest.

Ironic that I'd spent hundreds of years saving the world and now was the only time I'd ever felt truly needed.

I carried her up to the TARDIS, a scarily light weight, and placed her, still curled in the foetal position, in the console chair.

River shut the door behind her.

I turned to face River.

"You know. How do you know? Was the River in the spacesuit your past or your future?" I asked.

"Past. It's why I couldn't shoot her -"

"Paradox." we both say grimly.

"So... _they_ made you do it?" I said.

"Yes. It was that or witness the end of the Earth _and_ you at their hands. I knew which you would choose."

"Thanks. And, sorry, you know, for... for being mad at you." I say awkwardly.

"What else could you be? I'd just shot you for God's sake!" she laughs.

"So, all the time you've known me... all this time you knew you killed me? How did you keep from telling me?" I wonder.

She just looks at me, her eyes boring into mine.

"Have you never heard the old fairy tale of The Time Child?  
>'Frauds and cheats,<br>Trying to pull the strings of time,  
>Bringing Darkness,<br>And the End of all Things.

Draining the life of the World,  
>And leaving it hollow,<br>Because of their selfish greed,  
>And wishful thinking.<p>

Out of the misery,  
>Is borne a child,<br>She holds the mysteries of Old,  
>And the Essence of Time Itself.<p>

But such a price to pay,  
>For the want of Evil,<br>For who can play the Strings of Time,  
>If only Time Herself,<br>Knows how to play it?'"

"What has that got to do with what I asked you?"

"Because one day you will have fought the battle and lost. You will have given up, and when you do I need you to remember that."

She turns to leave the TARDIS, then faces me one last time.

"Remember Doctor, the battle may be lost but the war still needs to be fought. Do not give up."

And with this confusing comment, she leaves.

I sigh, lean aginst the console, run a hand through my hair.

I turn to face Amy, crouch in front of her, look into her eyes.

They seem far away.

"Amy, I-"

"It's not your fault." she says, and her voice is thick with tears.

"You're not alone. You've got me, and River and-"

"I didn't love him." she breathes "Not in that way, anyway. He was more of a friend. I guess I just thought that I loved him, or that I didn't want to hurt him, or..."

Suddenly, she sits up, looks worried.

"Oh my God, Doctor, what about mine and Rory's baby? Where's Melody?"

"Ah, well you see Amy... She's not Rory's daughter. She's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Yeh, so we already knew this but Amy didn't so DUN DUN DUN! The poem thing was a little crappy, but meh. Oops, I said crappy! Am I allowed to say that on a - K? - book? Ah well, Matt Smith said it live on The One Show so if its good enough for him, its good enough for me :D Oh, and btw, "Ally oop Pond" will be appearing in my other story, the Doctors Baby sometime, so keep your eyes peeled ;) and by you I mean RosalieHale1997 ;)<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Before I can update the next chapter, I need a little help from - who else - my friends! I was wondering how this baby, erm "came about" and can't decide whether to have it naturally (i.e. Amy cheated on Rory with the Doctor) or Timey-Wimey (like Amy's pregnancy was affected by a certain event). Basically, review which you'd rather see and whichever is most popular in a couple of days will be the way it happens! Thank you, Goodnight.  
>Ps. Btw, has anyone seen the series 6 part 2 trailer yet? If you haven't, WATCH IT. Type "Doctor Who Fall Trailer 2011" into youtube and feast on the delights of a hotel of nightmares, giant doll creatures, Rory punching Hitler and Craig and the Doctor about to have a snog! WTF the DW directors where on when they wrote the eps I don't know, but whatever it is, I know this - it makes for a helluva good show! <div> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your votes! I know I said I'd update in a couple of days but the quick replies made me treat you ;) The most popular was Amy cheats on Rory (in fact no one wanted a timey wimey explanation) so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?" I asked, eyes wide.<p>

"She's mine Amy. She's my daughter." he said, anxiety in his eyes as he studied my face.

"Look, I don't know what crazy story you've got into your head, but she is RORY'S daughter, _not_ yours!" I say, my voice shaking.

"No, Amy, listen, _remember_." he tentatively places his fingers on my temple and it's suddenly obvious.

I remember it so clearly...

_The Doctor had just saved me from being eaten alive by a large group of Vashta Nerada who had come to reside in a wood on Earth in the Year 3054._

_By this time all of Earth's trees had been chopped down, (we never did get the grasp of recycling) so humans travelled to other planets and brought back their trees for our own._

_In one of these groups of trees had been a large amount of Vashta Nerada, a tricky thing to dodge in a wood filled with shadows._

_I remembered tripping over a twig, falling forward before the Doctor grabbed my jacket; my face was inches from the ground._

_"Amy" he said quietly. "Do not move. They haven't taken over this shadow yet, but they're coming quickly and I need you to listen. I'm going to have to stop your heart. It'll only be for a few seconds and you'll be fine, I promise, but you won't be able to breathe at all and it'll scare you. Don't be scared. I'm here. Right, I'm stopping it... NOW!" he yelled; I heard the whirr of the Sonic, a buzzing sound like bees and suddenly I couldn't breathe._

_The world started to fade, black spots before my eyes as the buzzing receded into the distance._

_I was pulled back and felt light pressure on my chest as the Doctor performed CPR, muttering "Sorry, sorry, sorry." as he did so._

_Suddenly, he was giving me the kiss of life and I was breathing again and, caught up in the moment and so grateful he'd saved my life, I started to kiss him._

_I'm sure I felt him kiss me back, though a second later, he'd pulled back running a hand through his hair._

_"Amy, this isn't a good idea. Not in a forest full of monsters, at least."_

_"Right. Sorry. Thanks for saving me anyway."_

_"Any time." he whispers, looking down at me._

_He holds out a hand and pulls me up; we're almost nose to nose._

_Suddenly a shout rings out; it's Rory running towards us grinning._

_"Rory, stay out the shadows!" the Doctor yelled._

_"It's ok! I was back at the power station, they sent a radiation wave through the forest that's wiped out the Vashta Nerada!" he grins._

_"Great! Love it when someone else sorts stuff out for me! Back to the TARDIS!" the Doctor grins, striding back through the trees._

_We follow and after entering co-ordinates for deep space, the Doctor goes down the steps to fix things on his weird swing while Rory says he's worn out and makes his way to bed._

_After looking at the weird switches and dials on the console, I pop my head beneath the glass floor with a "Hey!"._

_The Doctor jumps a mile, making me giggle as he pulls his goggles onto his head._

_"How many times - don't sneak up on me Pond!" he says, hand on his hearts._

_"How come it's alright for you to do it then?" I say as I meander down the stairs._

_"Because I'm... the Doctor!" he says waving his hands around._

_"So... what you doing space boy?" I ask._

_"Well, I'm rerouting the Space Vortex Couplets to the Space Vortex Determiner so that when we travel the Dimension Transponder doesn't-" I cut him off._

_"Wish I hadn't asked now!" I joke, and he goes back to fixing whatever he was on about._

_"So... will you teach me?" I say hopefully._

_"Course. C'mere." he tugs me over to the swing and pulls me onto it; there's so little room I'm almost sitting on his knee._

_He points at things and gives me instructions as he guides my hands to buttons and levers and wires, giving me a thumbs up or a "Well done!" when I got it right._

_"See? I'm good! I don't know why you didn't let me help before!" I say, as I press the wrong button and we crash to the floor, laughing._

_I've fallen on top of the Doctor and we look at each other and suddenly we're kissing and then..._

_Well I think you know what happened next._

_It was one of the reasons we left, me and Rory, because after confronting the Doctor about that night he'd put it down to rush of emotion after escaping with my life and him leading me on when it was wrong and that I had Rory and he was better for me than the Doctor._

_I'd nodded, then told Rory we were leaving._

_When he asked why, I told him I wanted to settle down in Leadworth and he couldn't disguise the delight in his eyes._

_As Rory took our bags into the house, the Doctor called me back._

_With eyes full of despair, he reached out and touched my cheek._

_I stood on tiptoe and kissed his forehead; it was like I was the strong one for once._

_"Take care of yourself." I said,tears filling both of our eyes as I walked away._

"She... she really is isn't she?" I ask, tears running down my cheeks.

He nods, his eyes still anxious.

"I can't believe I did that to Rory... it wasn't bad enough I didn't love him, made him live a lie, I had to cheat on him too!" I whispered.

The Doctor held my head in his hands and said "No, Amy, this wasn't your fault, it was mine, I should have stopped it but I didn't and I'm sorry."

Suddenly I hug him fiercely.

"At least she still has her daddy." I whisper in his ear.

I can tell he's smiling as he says "And her mummy."

"Yeah. The Oncoming Storm plus baggage." I joke, and he laughs quietly.

"Let's get Melody. Let's go get our daughter." he says before walking over to the console and pressing levers and buttons.

"I've gotta trace her using DNA samples so it'll take about ten minutes." he calls, and I decide to spend that time thinking things over in the library.

I'm soon sat in a comfy armchair, pondering todays events.

"Amy!" someone is stood in front of me. "Amy!"

It's Rory.

"Rory! How are you- what the-" I begin, but he interrupts.

"Look I don't have much time. I'm only here because of some regeneration energy left over. I'm technically dead but I've got a few minutes left on earth before I go to whatever's next so I just want to tell you... I know you don't love me. And it's OK. I felt the same way about you, that we're more friends than anything else. I do know" he looks at me eyebrows raised. "How you feel about the Doctor. And I know that that's not friendship you feel."

"But... You're my husband, you've just died-" yet again he cuts me off.

"The Girl who Waited. I think you've waited long enough. He feels exactly the same. It's your move. Go get him tiger." he grins before disappearing into the dust that fills the library.

I rush out the library, fly down the corridor, career into the Console Room.

"You all right Pond? Why are y-"

He is silenced when my lips touch his.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY THEY'RE TOGETHER IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! AND Rory's OK with it! Everythings cool! Aren't I good to you? ;)<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! This isn't a chapter, but it's important so READ! ;) anyway, I'll be finishing Melody Pond Child of Lies soon but don't worry, I'll be writing a sequel, Searching the Stars. You can find the trailer I made here: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=_dFkYB91EYI Just swap the (dot) for . and Remember, this is my first youtube video so it's a bit dodgy, but either comment here or on youtube at your thoughts please! Thanks! :)**

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh... Um... What? I mean... Not that... To say... Emotional turmoil... Timing... So when..." this was what the Doctor said after I kissed him.

"So! Now that that's all in order!" this is what the Doctor said after he kissed me.

"What d'you mean, 'all in order'? I'm not a piece of the TARDIS you just fixed!" I pretend to sulk, but I'm so happy that I can't help but beam at his still slightly dumbfounded expression.

"Well, I think we just established you like me and I like you! Now," he slams down a lever and the TARDIS materializes "Let's get Melody!"

"Hang on!" I grab his shoulder, suspicious "If you like me, then why did you turn me down after the angels?" I question.

"Amy, you'd just told me you were getting married in the morning! I wasn't going to let you do something you'd feel guilty for!"

"Well, I ended up doing it anyway didn't I?" I tease.

"What can I say? Couldn't keep my hands off you!" he grins, before opening the door and stepping out.

I follow, then walk right into him as he has stopped just outside the door.

"Why have you stopped? Where are we?"

"I think" he says "we're in the Gamma Forests."

I look around at tens of thousands of dripping trees, exotic birds swooping by, all colours of the rainbow, squawking beautiful songs.

"Come on Pond!" the Doctor grabs my hand and strolls through the wood with me at his side.

After a while, we come to some little cottages.

They are built around a circle of grass in the middle.

The Doctor whips out the Sonic and scans the surrounding cottages.

"OK, she's in... there!" he says pointing to a cottage.

"Wait! It's really that easy? I mean, we just walk in and take her?" I ask, skeptical.

"Well, I don't know about just taking her, but she is right in there!" I'm almost surprised to see he's more anxious than me to see our daughter,but then again, he's only held her once and only for a few seconds at that!

"OK. Sorry, just, always on guard!" I smile.

"No need to be sorry Pond, it's what you need when you- hey, hey, hey! What's up?" he puts a hand on each of my arms and stares at my face, that has tears running down it.

"I- I don't know! I just feel really weird, just really bad about this and I don't know why!" I sob, and he envelopes me in a hug.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's ok, probably just all this stuff, with Rory dieing and Melody getting taken and you and me..." he strokes my hair as I, for the second time today, soak his shirt.

After about a minute, the tears stop and I uncurl my hands from his chest and look up at him.

"OK?" he says gently.

"Yeah." I lean up on tiptoes and kiss him lightly "Thanks."

We smile at each other, and then walk slowly into the house, arms round each others waists.

All is quiet inside, and every room is deserted.

However, drifting down the stairs is a feeble crying sound; it sounds as if the baby's just woken up but hasn't yet escalated into a full-on screaming fit.

With a grin at me, the Doctor bounds up the stairs, and before I've reached the third step I hear him say "Hello Melody Pond! Sorry we're so late! Come here you!"

With a smile I jog up to the top of the steps to be met with the Doctor's beaming face as he looks down at his daughter in his arms.

Melody looks exactly as she was the day she was taken - today, in fact.

I'm just about to say "Let me hold her!" when I stop myself.

Before the Doctor came, I'd had her to myself for a month.

I should let him have this.

Suddenly, an alarm blares.

"Suspected as much! Come on, let's get out of here!" the Doctor, cradling Melody in one hand and grabbing my arm with the other, dashes down the stairs and rockets back to the TARDIS.

Panting, we reach the TARDIS doors with the sound of footsteps just a few feet away.

Instead of fumbling for his key, the Doctor releases my hand and clicks his fingers; the TARDIS door swings open and he grabs my hand once more to drag me inside.

Slamming the door shut, he shoves Melody into my arms and dashes to the console.

Entering co-ordinates and slamming levers and buttons, he babbles to me about what he's doing.

"I'm taking us to Earth, random time, random place, I just need to make it so the TARDIS leaves no trail-"

"Wait, what? They're just humans, how could they track a time machine?"

He looks at me and there is real fear in his eyes but he's trying to suppress it.

"Oh Amy, they can do much more than that."

Suddenly the TARDIS lands with a thump.

"It's OK, they didn't follow us. We've landed Earth, twenty-sixth of May 2010, oh..." he stopped, eyes wide at the date.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked warily.

"Nah, should be OK, we'll go to another time though, just to be sure. So I'll stabilise the TARDIS here so if they do track us, if there's a trail it will end here and then we'll go somewhere else. Ok, stabilising it... now!"

He flicked a switch.

And then the TARDIS exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>:O that's your face.<strong>

**:D and this is mine**

**Wanna know why? Because that's THE END! Don't worry, don't cry, I wouldn't leave you like that, I'm writing a sequel - Searching the Stars! Now, you dedicated fans will have seen the youtube trailer, if not, GO WATCH IT! Just type in Doctor Who Fanfiction Searching the Stars Trailer into youtube and its the first video. I'll start the sequel in a few days and will post a notice on this story when it's up so keep your eyes peeled and read and review this chapter!**

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's here! Since you've all been so good waiting for me, I've finally updated, just go to my profile and the story is Searching the Stars.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


End file.
